Air conditioning hose assembly connection systems are known. The simplest is to fit an end of a flexible, compressible hose over a metal fitting or stem and attaching clamps on the hose over the fitting to hold the hose to the fitting and to prevent leaks in various applications such as with high pressure refrigerants. Often, this is not sufficient for such high pressure connections because the hose tends to slip off the fitting. To improve this type of connection, the fitting is made with one or more ridges or beads that help hold the hose to the fitting. Still, in high-pressure applications, it is still possible for the hose to come free from the fitting.
To further improve the connection, guides have been deployed to guide the installation of the clamps such that the clamps situate themselves between the ridges/beads, making it even more difficult for the hose to slip off of the fitting.
What is needed is a guide that aligns the clamps between the ridges/beads and provides improved force to hold the hose to the fitting.